Back to the Past!
by korne-pokemon-luv
Summary: A sixteen year old boy is trying to forget about the past that caused him and his beloved partner so much pain. Is it really possible to run all your life though with no human companionship? After being scarred for life with no mercy, is there any hope left for the pair? Soon we'll find out as a new pokemon competition is about to beggin.
1. Prologue!

**Hi everyone, I read many stories about Ash randomally dissapearing and then comeing back again later, scared to tell his friends who he really is so they have to find out for themselves. My story isn't a lot different but it does have a different story line sort of, with Ash having different pokemon. Anyway hope you enjoy this story and I will try to update ASAP. **

* * *

The forest appeared peaceful and calm, the bird Pokémon chirped away as the golden sun slowly raised up, its striking rays peeking through the healthy, brown branches coated with colourful leaves. Deep in the woodland was a small, crystal river flowing tranquilly down the miniature hill. At the top of the knoll was a large ancient rock where a young man around the age of sixteen was sitting, enjoying the sight of his two Pokémon splashing and playing in the water. Both Pokémon looked extremely powerful, but if a stranger walked past something about the two creatures would seem very strange, not just the fact that one of the Pokémon, who was a beautiful cream colour with pretty sapphire eyes, was in the water even though it was a fire type. That wasn't really the strange thing. If you looked closely at the smaller figure of a Pokémon you could see a large scar on its side. Even though the scar seemed like it must have caused the Pokémon at least some pain if not masses, due to the size of it and how deep it was, yet the creature seemed to ignore it, trying to escape from the flooding caused by its opponent.

The young man looked at the two and smiled. The friendly battling reminded the boy/man how much fun it could actually be. He loved Pokémon battles all his life, unfortunately one day not so long ago; a few years ago to be precise, something happened which changed his life forever. Now as he lay down on the lush grass he wondered, what it would be like to battle once again. As he looked up the sun's rays struck his slightly tanned face revealing; a large red scar which was slashed across his right cheek. The man remembered, that awful day when both he and his pal were scarred for life. The teen shivered slightly. Then unexpectedly he ran his index finger through the scar. He knew it would never vanish completely, and therefor the memory of that fateful day will live alongside him until his very death. The boy looked over at the smaller one of his Pokémon; he knew that fate wasn't as generous to the Pokémon as it was to him. The small creature was prevented from battling, as well as left with a not so nice commemoration on his side. Ever since the terrible accident happened a local nurse Joy who saw the whole thing, offered to help. Even with her help though, over these few years the Pokémon was not able to fully heal and recover. The boy promised the mouse that if it couldn't battle, neither would he and therefor ending his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. As he started to remind himself of the fateful day, he shook his head slightly before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes while covering his face with an old league hat.

The teen could hear his Pokémon blissfully playing, for a moment he recalled hearing laughter from the pair, he smiled at this thought. He was pleased that his injured Pokémon was getting healthier and appreciating life.


	2. The Northern Region

In a small, town an attractive aroma can be sensed from miles away, with flowers and berries developing all over. The blossoms making the petite town identified as 'Flaroma Town' look and feel unique and vibrant. This town is known as the town of vegetation; here people are closer with nature's gifts than anywhere else in Sinnoh.

Even though ordinarily this town is peaceful and calm, today and the following few days were an exception. Individuals were running through the town carelessly, packing their bags. Trainers were preparing and some were spending the last few days with their friends and families. All these trainers where preparing for purely one ultimate event which should soon determine the one and only 'Pokémon Master!'

**(A girl accompanied by her younger brother walk casually out of the double sliding doors of the Pokémon Centre)**

"Ahhh," The girl with brown shoulder length hair tied with a purple bandana with a white line mark going from the bottom, then cutting through and running all the way to the back.

The girl was wearing a ruby, short-sleeved loose shirt with a black triangular button besides a thick black line running down both sides of the murky zip. The shirt was dumpy reaching just under the girl's ribcage. Under this top was a long purple vest which was tucked neatly, into the girl's matching crimson skirt, with a black belt running all the way around clipped with the same obscure threesome button as the blouse. On her feet the girl had dark grey socks with red and white sneakers on both feet. A small lilac bag suspended around the girl's waist, and on her hands could be found twofold gloves. The gloves had black fingers, and were white all the way up to the lowermost of her wrist were the snowy white was replaced by another thick black layer, followed up by a reedy, dusky purple layer and finally finished off with another black coating at the top of her wrist. There was a slight gap in both gloves under the black fragment, revealing some of her skin. The girl had sea blue/green eyes and lightly tanned skin, she looked around the age of fifteen/sixteen.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" The younger boy standing next to the girl asked, looking up at her surprised slightly.

The boy was a little younger than the girl around the age of twelve, his skin was a little more tanned than the females, and he also had dark shaggy hair, which had obviously not been cut in a while. Sitting on his nose was a pair of glasses polished evenly, reflecting the bright rays of the sun. The boy had a dark grey almost black vest with a dark blue jumper, with a slightly lighter blue going around his neck. The jumper also had a black zip. Hanging from his back was a dainty grey back pack. On his legs where grey shorts, he was also wearing grey ankle socks and blue sneakers.

The girl shook her head, to the boys question before she started stretching. The boy looked at her confused but shook his head, his floppy hair rising as the soothing breeze flew by.

"Rai, rai" A voice called from the Pokémon centre as the doors slid open revealing a Pokémon with long ears and feet, and stubby arms.

The Pokémon has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end. The Pokémon seemed to have no fingers. The Pokémon is yellow-brownish in colour, with a white belly. Its arms are halfway brown, as well as its feet. The soles of its big feet are tan colored. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outsides and yellow on the insides, and end in a distinctive curl at their bottom-most point. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow.

"Hey, Raichu are you feeling any better?" The curious voice of the boy was carried by the wind with a quiet echo.

The Pokémon's ears flicked gently, it lowered itself onto all four before bolting of to the young boy. The trainer and Pokémon hugged for a few seconds before they were interrupted by the girl.

"Now that you're both here we can set of on our journey to Snowpoint city!" She called as she marched away.

The lad as well as his Raichu looked at the girl wide eyed and just then a bright red flash came charging out of the girl's bag. The girl clogged and gazed down. On the ground beside her sat a purple cat like Pokémon. It looked up at its trainer and grinned before it dashed away in the opposite direction, the teenager hurtling after it.

Raichu and its trainer sweat-dropped as they saw the energetic cat running away from the girl at high speed, they looked at each other and laughed slightly.

* * *

**(North of Sinnoh)**

In a large city surrounded by ice and snow gathered many trainers from all over the world. Many trainers had to camp out though due to the decreasing amount of space at the Pokémon centre. What else would anyone expect though; this was none other than Snowpoint city! This is the city that every trainer who has decided to take on the Pokémon competition must reach in order to board the ship and travel to wherever this competition was taking place.

**(Pokémon Centre)**

At one of the tables of the Snowpoint City Pokémon centre sat two friends opposite each other. One of them was a girl with blue hair under a light beanie with a red pokeball in the middle she was also wearing a red coat with four pink buttons lined in a square. The girl also owned white knee length socks and pink, long boots. On the table by her side sat a tiny and cute penguin Pokémon eating pink, cookie thing known as poffins.

The boy conflicting the girl looked like he was a few years older, his skin colour was a little darker, his eyes were slanted and his dark brown spiky hair stood up perfectly. He wore a gloomy avocado t-shirt with lime stripes going across, On top of the shirt was a dark blue jumper with a dark grey almost black thick streaks going around the middle of his sleeves. His zip was also the same grey colour, and the jumper was unzipped due to the warm climate inside the building. The boy's trousers were quite thick; they were a dark shade of denim. He also had blue and white winter running shoes.

The duo were both enjoying a nice, warm supper. They just arrived a few hours ago and thanks to the girl's mother who had booked rooms at the centre for them as well as all their friends, they had a warm place to stay overnight.

"So Dawn how's your training going?" The boy asked the girl which shook her out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, it's been going well I guess "

"Huh? Is something bothering you?"

"Huh? No it's fine, no need to worry!" The girl known by the name of Dawn answered, shaking her head.

The boy could tell his friend was lying but decided to let the subject slip for now.

* * *

Back in Eterna Forest the young man with the large wound on his face awoke from his sleep. He observed the sky and examined it for any sign of the sun, after a second or two he noticed it reappearing from behind a dense, cotton cloud.

The man yawned, he could tell the time from just looking at the sun and its whereabouts in the sky.

He sensed his two Pokémon sleeping beside him; he rolled onto his side and gently stroked them. Both Pokémon's eyes flickered open as they looked up at their kind-hearted master.

"Come on you two, it's getting late we better get going," He whispered kindly in his still childish yet strong voice.

The teenager stood up brushing the remains of grass off of him. His two Pokémon stretched wearily.

"Come on we're walking today," The boy said as he looked down at the creatures standing in front of him.

A smile spread across the smaller Pokémon's face as it jumped onto the boy's shoulder.

After a while of walking through the thick, never-ending forest the young man along with his two Pokémon finally made it to Eterna city. Everyone suddenly froze in their tracks when the saw this sight. Young trainers all shoved through the crowds to get to the front so they could admire the extremely powerful Pokémon, of the mysterious trainer

This was the first time that the teen decided not to take his flying Pokémon, which he found out was a huge mistake. The beautiful fire Pokémon bearing its teeth at the people, the boy stopped it from attacking though, by rubbing it gently on the head. The young man tried to make as little eye contact as possible by attempting to cover his face with his cap.

* * *

**I'm confused, this story already has 98 reads and 2 alerts for just the prolouge and yet no reviews. I'm going to be doing my tests soon which will mean I'm going to have to update less often :'(. I have decided though that for every review I will update a day or two earlier that the originally planned update time, which can be found on my profile :D**

**So please R&R feel free to ask questions or if you find any mistakes which I've missed please tell me. Last but not least thanks to everyone who's reading especially: **

**Blackmonkey12 **

**Pokemonlatiasfan**

**For alerting this story ;)**


	3. Competiton

**Sorry everyone for posting really late but something happened to my fanfiction account and I couldn't seem to be able to access it, even though I requested a new password so many times! Anyway this is chapter 2 which I was planning to post with chapter 3, but I still need to work on chapter 3 so for now here's chap. 2! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"I'll take care of your Pokémon, have a seat, please," Nurse Joy encouraged the young man as she took the minute, blonde rodent from him and smiled kindly.

The man nodded, he rotated around and paced to an adjoining bench, distant from any living being.

The larger creature trotting gracefully by his side, started to relax as it acknowledged the peace and quiet of the Pokémon centre.

The undeveloped male had to admit, that it wasn't easy getting through all the crowds, but they finally managed.

As he took the weight off his feet, the stunning Pokémon lazed down at his feet and bolted one eye, examining the area around with the other to make sure no one was able to come close.

Even though at this time of day all was peaceful, there was an intermittent coincidence and trainers where forced to bring their Pokémon to be rehabilitated. Many of those trainers wanted to join the mysterious man, but all were scared away by the half asleep Pokémon who couldn't help but growl at them.

After a while the man begun to get restless, this was a habit of his; He could never stay in one place for long, otherwise he started to fidget and had to explore.

The man was about to get up from his seat and walk around a little, but then he saw his Pokémon tense up and move to its sitting position.

The young man's eye sight fell to where his Pokémon was staring in utter silence, teeth bared and eyes gradually altering colour.

The early gent could see a boy around his age with a white lab coat and spiky brown hair; approach them, ignoring the warnings of the fierce fire Pokémon.

Usually the man would just ignore the situation as he knew his Pokémon wouldn't do lots of damage to a living creature but this time he had to interfere.

The young man knew the fledgling professor and even after all those years still felt the warm sensation in his body. In his early years this chap was his rival, but also close friend almost like a 'know it all brother'.

The scarred man stroked his Pokémon gently to calm it down.

At first the Pokémon didn't seem convinced but slowly started to trust his master and calm.

The researcher's pace advanced slightly as he neared the mysterious man. He raised his palm up slightly in greeting and the trainer smiled slightly.

"Hi I'm…" The researcher was cut off by the trainer sitting down.

"You should really be careful when you hear a Pokémon's warnings, you're lucky I managed to sooth Ninetails." The man said quickly before he stood up and walked away.

The researcher looked surprised but shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

**(Solaceon Town)**

* * *

"Ahhh, doesn't the air feel fresh and adventures?" A young girl with ginger hair tied in a side ponytail asked her travelling partner, a cute, blue, water rabbit.

"Azu," The Pokémon agreed, smiling kindly.

The girl reimbursed the smile as she hugged the small clear container, a speck of purple could be seen inside with a cute pinkish pattern.

"Come on Azurill we have to get to Snowpoint!" The girl called as she raced off with the bunny skipping after her.

* * *

"Here you go, your Pikachu is feeling a lot better, I gave it another x-ray and I found out its muscles are getting a lot better now," Nurse Joy answered kindly handing the young man the small electric mouse.

"Thank you nurse Joy," The boy said maturely and appreciatively as he took the rodent from her hands and popped it on his shoulder.

Nurse Joy nodded her head once and the mysterious man copied before turning around and walking away in the direction of the exit.

As he was about to exit he saw the professor from before standing by the door. He stroked the mouse and as if through telepathy the mouse jumped off his shoulder and bouncing of the wall soared on to the murky light shade protecting the light bulb.

The Mysterious man walks past the professor who quietly asks, "Your Pokémon looks really powerful are you entering the 'Battle of the Master' competition?"

The mysterious man stops in his tracks as he hears this statement, he looks at the guy in white lab coat and is relieved to see him looking down.

"You've never heard of it have you?"

After a few seconds of no reply he continues.

"Doesn't surprise me I've never seen you around here before,"

Ninetails who was doing his best to stay calm all that time by his master's feet growled silently. The man stroked the Pokémon trying to calm it down a tint. The Pokémon obeyed and sat down.

"It's a competition to see who the true Pokémon master is and how powerful they really are, you should really enter it, you know, it starts in two months' time, I'm taking part in it and I'd love to see you battle hopefully," The professor stated.

The mystery man nodded slightly before he walked out of the front doors.

The professor turned his head to watch the man leave and suddenly felt an intense shiver run down his spine as something flew by him unexpectedly.

* * *

**(Viridian Forest)**

"Good job Pikachu, I don't know how you managed to flee but you did it buddy," The young man said as he sat quietly on a rock in the forest.

"Come on out everyone!" He shouted as he tossed his bag in the air revealing many pokeballs fling all over the place.

One by one they flashed open and the Pokémon where released. All the Pokémon were around the same level but there was s a wide verity of regions they all came from.

"All right everyone, there will be a competition taking place soon and there's no way we're missing it!" The man yelled punching the air, followed up by Pikachu and then the rest of the Pokémon who agreed excitedly…

* * *

**Liked it? Hope so. As in the previous chapter's author alert, the more reviews, alerts etc. that this story gets the quicker I will post the chapters. Special thanks to the following:**

_**Carol & 34 for reviewing.**_

_**Alfaq & SoulNinjas for adding this story to their favourites.**_

_**Aprotny &Unbecoming me for alerting.**_

**I really appreciate it very much, and thanks to all of you chapter 3 is on its way to being posted a week earlier than planned!**

**Please keep reading and make sure to R&R!**


	4. Eterna Forest

**Hi everyone thanks for all the great reviews etc. Anyways chapter 3's here and it uncovers a bit more about Ash's or should I say 'the mysterious Man's' personality and character. This chapter also briefly mentions two new Pokémon on Ash's team. **

* * *

**(Eterna Forest)**

The morning was young, the moon was still up and the bird Pokémon where all slowly awakening. It was tricky to tell the time but judging by the soft, peaceful singing of the Pokémon and the forest, the best guess was that it was around five in the morning.

In the distance a quiet, murmur could be heard of the crystal, blue river surrounded by many trees and healthy vegetation. Growing with the help of the unique forest Pokémon, the place really felt different and special from any other.

Up in the sky many different categories of flying Pokémon where generating a stunning arc, firing their diverse attacks at an unknown target. The strange thing was that even though they were all from distinctive regions they were all in perfect sink.

From the lush, fresh grass many fire attacks burnt through the sky, twisting and twirling in every direction. As the fire derived higher and higher razor sharp leaves where shot out towards it, to any person in would be obvious that the intense flames would turn the greenery to ash, but they would be surprised at what happened next. Pin size whirlpools of water attacked the leaves soaking them so much they started to curl into tiny rolls. The soaked verdures then cut through the flames and floated on thin air, fire blazing on top and drops of water dripping down by the force of gravity.

The sight was beautiful but turned into a scene to remember when agile electric bolts where sent up hitting the wonderers and turning them to silent, colourful, painless fireworks. The bird Pokémon gracefully flew by performing their own little dances, before returning back to their positions in the curvature.

This was the true beauty of nature and a show to remember.

* * *

"Pecha berries," A well-known voice said as its owner put their fingerless gloved, hand out ready for the fruit.

"Pi-ka" Another voice called as an overpowering steel tail bashed against a tree, and three ripe, pink berries flew into the patient palm.

After some more insufficient instructions and knocked down fruit around sixty or even more, leaves sat on the ground each filled with mouth-watering fresh fruit, each where decorated in a different way and each had diverse fruit.

The boy who prepared the massive meal stood up from the log he was sitting on and yawned slightly, as he stretched. The young man with shaggy black hair then pulled down his voluminous, light denim trousers off, revealing night blue swimming trunks.

"Make space!" He yelled as he raced towards the lake and jumped in, water splashing ubiquitously.

Then, without a warning he was sprayed by a tremendously powerful water gun from one of his Pokémon.

"So that's how you want it now do you?" The man asked as he reappeared from the deathly waterfall, before splashing the Pokémon back.

Within a few minutes a massive water fight had begun between the boy and the water Pokémon.

* * *

On the shore the little, yellow mouse scratched its head, as it looked at the boy. The mouse felt really fuzzy inside, he was happy that after all that him and his master went through the young man was still the same playful creature he had always been.

The rodent then felt something smooth and fluffy coil up beside him. He turned his small cute face and noticed a diminutive, fox like silver Pokémon with large ears lying down alongside him.

The sight of the Pokémon made the rodent relax and a wide smile took over his golden face. Pikachu wrapped his long; thunderbolt shaped tail around his body and closed his shiny, coal eyes.

After another few minutes the Pokémon was awoken by the laughter of all the other organisms.

The Pokémon yawned and stretched, before looking around. Many unique Pokémon were gathered around on the emerald grass. Some were wiping their eyes from all the laughter, some were consuming healthy, fresh berries from the plates made out of leaves and others were relaxing after their vigorous, early breakfast.

In the middle of the crowd the rodent noticed his master getting up, he looked a tint messy as if he had just tripped and fell. Behind the boy sat a rock, grey in colour with a few red diamonds. Suddenly something long and orange came out from one of the gaps in the rock. The boy observed the ground behind him and rubbed his head, as he blushed slightly from the embarrassment. Then deprived of any cautionary a cascade started pouring out of the rock at rapid speed.

Pikachu laughed when he saw this. Was the rock really just a normal stalwart or was it something Pikachu and the others know about which we don't?

Pikachu then rose up onto his stubby short legs and trotted over to the lonely plate filled with delicious fruit.

* * *

"Now return," The boy with the murky hoody called, and with another bright red flash another Pokémon disappeared.

Now the only Pokémon that where left were: The graceful, beautiful, skilled Ninetails and the playful, injured, powerful and one of a kind Pikachu.

The boy minimized the blue and white ball before throwing it into his bag. He then reached with his hand and took out another sphere from the belt under his hoody.

This ball looked a little different from the rest though which were typical white and red with the exception of one blue lure ball. This pokeball had a yellow thunderbolt on the front; the ball looked clean, and if not for one large scratch on the front would have looked good as new.

"Come on Pikachu, we were lucky yesterday that Gary didn't notice you, but with your injury you might fail to hide this time," The boy said kindly holding the pokeball out to the trembling mouse.

The young man pressed the button on the ball and a bright red flash came at the mouse. Then as it faded no trace of the Pokémon could be seen.

"Sorry buddy," The boy whispered as he hinged the ball back in its position on the belt.

The boy then encouraged the other Pokémon to come to him while at the same time he zipped his bag up and threw the strap over his right shoulder.

* * *

**(Deep in Eterna forest)**

A young brunette girl, her younger brother and his Raichu made their way through the darkest, spookiest part of Eterna forest filled with many ghost Pokémon.

"Where are we May?" The young traveller asked his older sister.

"I don't know Max, but the quicker we get out of here the better," The girl answered her voice trembling full of fear.

"Hey guys!" A kind adventuress voice called out from behind the trees.

The auburn haired girl spun around, and couldn't believe her eyes! Standing in the murky shadows was a pretty girl with lilac eyes and matching shoulder length hair.

"Oh my god, Annabel I haven't seen you for ages!" The girl exclaimed racing to her old friend and embracing her in a huge hug.

The girls hugged for a few seconds before May loosened her grip on her pal.

"I love your hair it's so cute!" May exclaimed once more, hiking around the girl and observing closely the female's new coiffure.

Annabel smiled and greeted Max before leading her friends out of the cavernous forest.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry about Pikachu! Thanks to all my readers and special thanks to the following:**

**_Dragon Spartan, Ampplaca1, Nemmi3583, RaBBiTm0nster, dogtrainer89 and Kyunaru for alerting._**

**_SoulNinjas for reviewing._**

**_Chosen-One-92 for alerting and reviewing!_**

**_Mysteryangelcutlass14 for adding this story to their favourites and reviewing!_**

**Thanks to them chapter four is on its way!**

**I'm really looking forward to more reviews alerts etc!**


	5. Mt Coronet

"Hi there Nurse Joy, is there any chance I can ask you something?" The boy questioned, as he stood at the counter in the Pokémon centre.

"Of course what is it Ash… Opps, sorry," She covered her mouth as she realized the mistake she'd done, she looked around, noticing that no one was listening she quickly corrected herself, "Satoshi,"

"Thanks Nurse Joy, anyway I wanted to ask if you know anything about the competition everyone's talking about?"

"Huh the competition, oh that one of course, it's called 'The Storm of the Island'. It is taking place on Iron Island but the only way to get there is from Snowpoint City, the routes have now changed and therefore boats from Canalave City no longer go to Iron Island, at least not for now. There's also another catch, there are only three boats, which come at different times no one knows what those times are so if you don't arrive fast you might miss them and not even know that you did. Only half of the people who get to the island will be able to get through onto a boat though. Everyone will battle one opponent and the one who wins gets to go." Joy explained carefully to the lad.

The boy, Ash, under the codename of Satoshi nodded at the end of every sentence she said, showing full understanding.

"But what does the winner get?" He asked.

"Well not much is known about the prize only that it's very valuable. Apart from that one you will earn a lot of experience from battling all those opponents and you will get a few bottles of vitamins for your Pokémon."

"I wonder what that valuable prize is," Whispered Ash.

"Pikachu…" The small rodent sighed as its head popped out from behind Ash.

"You want to know too, huh Pikachu?" The boy asked, before realizing something, "Pikachu? How did you get out of your pokeball?"

"Pika," The Pokémon's ears flickered before he dipped back behind Ash.

Ash took his bag off, noticing that it was unzipped widened it, and to his surprise the mouse was lying in the massive sea of pokeballs.

"So you never did go inside your pokeball did you?"

The mouse looked up and sweetly shook its head.

"Alright just stay in there and don't show yourself,"

The mouse looked pleased and nodded to its trainer before he zipped the bag back up, making sure he left a small gap for air to go through.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning after some special training with my Pokémon, before setting off," Ash called as he walked out through the sliding door with Ninetails by his side trotting along.

"I had a feeling he would never miss on a competition that big," Sighed Nurse Joy

"Chance" Whispered the pink healing Pokémon beside her as she nodded her head.

"Alright Chancey we're packing our bags, I knew this would happen so I decided to call Joy from Sandgem Town to come over and look after the centre for a while."

The pink Pokémon nodded.

Soon after, they both left to go inside and pack for the journey ahead.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the warm breeze rustled the pretty, lush, green grass covered with colourful, exquisite flowers of all shapes and sizes. Millions of Pokémon danced around in the safety of the large green trees, and bird Pokémon happily chirped their songs, all in perfect sink. The fresh scent of nature filled the entire atmosphere.

Ash with Pikachu now riding comfortably on his shoulder and Ninetails travelling alongside him, experienced the wonderful experience of being in such a beautiful part of the forest, inhabited by so much vegetation, and unknown to almost every human being. The trio made their way to which they had to pass in order to get to the snowy land of Snowpoint City.

"Pika pi, Pikachu pi,"

"We're almost at the cave, when we arrive there, we'll be able to take a good rest and relax. Don't worry Pikachu." Ash explained as he laughed at his Pokémon who was mucking about as usual.

Even though the mouse was injured he never lost his great sense of humour and encouraging nature.

Finally after a few more minutes of walking the trio arrived at the entrance of the massive cave. Pikachu celebrated as they entered with no worry at all about being attacked by a wild Pokémon or even a massive group of Pokémon.

* * *

"Here we are!" Exclaimed the purple haired girl known as Anabel who was accompanied by May and Max her old friends, along with Raichu Max's Pokémon pal.

"Finally we made it!" Max yelled as he jumped excitedly around in front of the cave's entrance.

"Raichu we finally made it!" The boy yelled as he looked at his partner.

Raichu was standing weakly on the ground behind May, his orange pouches crackling with overpowering electricity. His eyes weak yet ready to battle. Raichu looked at his worried trainer and gritted his teeth before bolting of into the darkness of the mysterious cave.

"Raichu!" Max yelled as he run after the Pokémon but no matter how fast he run he could not catch up with the electric mouse.

May and Anabel run after the boy as fast as they could with no luck at all.

May suddenly came to a halt as she looked into the two cave entrances before her.

Anabel slowed down as she finally realised she caught up with the brunette, "What's up?" She managed to ask through the constant tired breathing.

She looked up and saw the cave split in half.

"Now what do we do?" May asked desperately.

"It's really dark in there so we better split up. Do you have a fire Pokémon?" Anabel asked the girl.

"Yeah, ok I'll go left," May answered and at the same time released a pokeball up into the air.

The sphere span in the air for a few seconds, before discharging a bright red flash and flying back into the girl's outstretched hand.

Anabel nodded and released her own fire type as she sped into the tunnel on the right, her fire Pokémon lighting the path as she went.

* * *

"That was great and refreshing, don't you think?" Ash asked the yellow mouse who was sitting and licking the remains of the cool water off of his mouth.

"Pika" The mouse excitedly agreed putting his thumb up.

Ash laughed quietly at the Pokémon's outburst but instantly stopped when he noticed Ninetails getting up in alert.

"What is it?" Ash asked the Pokémon.

Ninetails just stood still, not moving an inch.

The boy looked at down at Pikachu, who nodded before jumping into the boy's unzipped bag.

Ash jumped of the boulder he was sitting on and looked in the direction his fire type was facing. Wondering what in the world could get Ninetails so fired up…

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the super late update I'll do my best to make up for it by posting two more chapters in the next three days, promise. I couldn't post since my cousin came to my house and she's still here but she's outside at the moment so I have some time left, before she comes. She's such a pain though it's unbelievable. She keeps blaming everything on me and arguing, she sas she knows everything she annoys my bird then starts screaming when it flies after her. So I can't find any time for writing my stories. I also felt an urge to write a battle seen really badly, so I wrote and posted a chapter for my other story first. Anyway thanks to the following:**

**_Ampplaca1, Dragons-Flame344, Dunk234, Kibaikasu, kyuuo, misteriosayuri, Night of StarClan, Omega-Saber, PuppyProngs, Varaivolf, voceycurt_ ~ For adding this story to their favourites.**

_**ASDFG96, Kibaikasu, Kyuuo, Misteriosayuri, Nalu93, Number1Stefanfan, Phoenixflamemarauder, Reader-of-Many ~**_** For alerting this story**

_**Thanks to all of you and if you haven't been mentioned then it's because I'll probably mention you in one of the upcoming chapters in the next three days. **_


	6. Burning up

"Dawn didn't you say the day care couple offered to give you an egg in return for all the hard work you put in, to help them?" A curious voice of a teenage boy walking alongside a girl with blue hair and a beanie asked.

The girl nodded.

"Yes they did but they said they wanted to give me a special egg which wouldn't be ready for a while, and since I didn't have time, I asked Misty to pick it up for me on her way here." She answered the penguin Pokémon beside her nodded in agreement.

"I see, so from all the walking it'll do with Misty it should be ready to hatch when you receive it. And right on time for the competition." The boy known as Brock complemented.

The girl beamed as they kept walking towards the counter of the Pokémon centre.

"Hey, isn't that..." Dawn was cut off as a girl with orange hair turned around tucking her pokeballs into her bag.

"Oh, Dawn, hi long time no see right?" The girl exclaimed as she placed her purple sunglasses onto her head and looked at the girl.

"Zoe, hi didn't know you'd be participating!" Dawn yelled loudly as she run to the girl and embraced her in a warm hug.

"You're kidding; of course I'll be taking part!" Zoe laughed as she was freed from the deadly hug and greeted Brock.

"Hey, what do you say about a quick battle?" Dawn asked pleading.

"Sure why not? Come follow me we can you the practise fields outside." Zoe offered and led the two teens out through the door.

The air was glacial and intense, freezing almost anything and everything in its way. The clouds where murky and dark and the entire land was covered by crisp, pure snow with no end. The practise fields where covered with ice with a few patches of sub-zero, motionless water.

"Alright, Brock do you want to judge?" The red-haired asked.

The boy nodded as he sent a pokeball flying into the air. After a few seconds it opened and out popped a beautiful, pink Blissey.

"I'll have Blissey by my side in case someone gets hurt," He called out, and walked to his position with the healing Pokémon walking beside him.

The girls nodded and threw their pokeballs up into the air at the identical time.

The prospect was astonishing. On one side; a few large, heart designed clouds appeared followed up by many smaller colourful hearts and finally, a massive heart appeared, the shadow of a Pokémon stabbing through. Then just as quickly as it appeared a large arrow came straight at the vision, both exploding into many tiny atoms. The Pokémon which was hiding behind was spinning wildly and then, suddenly, came to a halt.

"Togekiss!" It called as it landed on the slippery floor nonetheless kept its balance and graceful posture.

On the other side a large blue bubble was floating in the air many smaller, clear soapsuds surrounding it. A Pokémon was concealed inside the large bubble; however it was impossible to distinguish since the bubble was slowly freezing over. Then suddenly one of the smaller suds popped and then the rest following like dominoes, each exploding with a single bright colour of the rainbow. Until finally the icy blue bubble was floating under a pretty, bright rainbow. Then unexpectedly the major blue sphere was completely filled with ice and due to the weight, collapsed to the ground. Tiny crystals winging all over the place, as a fierce looking Weavile jumped out and landed on the icy ground, its large claws digging into the ice, preventing it from slipping.

Both Pokémon erected, observing each other, both wanting to win.

"This is a one on one battle between Dawn and Zoe, so, let's begin!"

* * *

"Raichu!" A loud noise echoed through the cave as a powerful thunderbolt came from nowhere aimed at Ninetails.

The fire type effortlessly jumped out of the way. The electricity burned the ground to crisp, where the fire type was once standing.

Out of the dimness off the cave hurdled an overpowered Raichu filled with excessive electricity, aggressively soared through his body. The Pokémon was uncontrollable and could explode any minute. The young man who spent all of his travelling time with an electric Pokémon knew exactly what to do though.

"Ninetails, flamethrower now," The boy ordered his Pokémon.

The graceful fire type leapt into the air and let out a calm flow of flames, which was far from full power.

The mouse jumped out of the way at the last moment and released an immensely powerful thunderbolt once more, which was dodged with no problem at all.

"Keep it up, Ninetails, and use another gentle flamethrower!"

The Pokémon sprinted towards the electric Pokémon and let out the heat, which hit it directly. The mouse was scarcely affected though, since the fire Pokémon strained to assemble the flames as weakly as possible.

At that moment the mouse jumped into the air and squished itself up into a tight ball, a yellow glowing current was suddenly unconstrained as all the additional electricity escaped from the mouse hitting the ground full force; the fire type sensing where the electricity was going to end up though, managed to avoid it.

The entire cave shook powerfully at the shock of the attack and a few rocks and boulders tumbled down.

Ash smiled slightly when he saw Raichu landing back on the ground doing his best to stay up.

Ash strode over to his bag and opened the side Pocket from which he took out a fresh, yellow berry and handed it to the Pokémon.

Then when Raichu was about to eat the berry the boy heard approaching footsteps, he hurled the bag over his shoulder and Ninetails joined his side, as they disappeared once again into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

"Togekiss fly," The indigo haired trainer bellowed to her beat up Pokémon.

The flying type had battled extensively and hard, but it was low on health, and would soon faint if the girl chose the mistaken moves. The ice kind on the other hand was breathing comprehensively, but had very few scratches and slashes.

Whilst the flying Pokémon flew up onto the clouds, Zoe ordered her Pokémon to use dig. The Weavile using its sharp claws pierced into the layer of snow on one side of the field, which was protecting the ice.

Zoe knew that using dig wasn't too useful since Dawn would know exactly where the ice/dark type was hiding, given that it was the only place on the field with snow. But the red-haired just hoped it would at least soften the impact.

Just then Dawn came up with the perfect strategy.

"Togekiss, charge up a shadow ball!"

Zoe looked confused, she wondered what her rival was up to, but just when she realised, it was too late.

"Now swallow it and, dive into one of those pools of water!" Dawn ordered, she smiled slightly, this was a move her old friend taught her, and she always looked up to him and wanted to learn more from him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Togekiss suddenly disappeared, and the next thing she saw was a massive splash in the pool.

"Alright now use hyper beam in that pool and escape using ExtremeSpeed before you freeze from the after effects of hyper beam."

Dawn knew this was risky, but she had no other choice, beside she totally trusted her Pokémon.

In a bright flash of light the entire field was blown up, the ice shattered into tiny particles and Weavile was thrown all the way back into a large ice burg, resulting in fainting.

Dawn was about to celebrate when she realised Togekiss was nowhere to be seen.

"Togekiss!" She yelled

Just then a Pokémon slowly was coming back into vision up in the sky. Dawn smiled as Togekiss landed beside her exhausted but happy.

Brock raised his arms up and shouted. "Weavile is unable to battle; therefore Tokegiss and Dawn are the victors!" Ashe said the last bit he lowered one arm down so the only one still up was facing Dawn.

"Yay!" She squealed as she stroked her Pokémon's head gently, "Good job Togekiss, you deserve a good rest," She said as she recalled the flying type back to its pokeball.

"Great battle Dawn, you've really improved," Zoe exclaimed as she walked to Dawn, her Pokémon already back in its pokeball.

"Thanks Zoe" The blue haired beamed.

The two girls shook hands and all three of the teens walked back to the warmth of the Pokémon centre.

* * *

**I posted the chapter on time (YAY)! Anyway next chapter will be up eather tomorrow or wednesday morning latest. So thanks to the following (Please tell me if I missed you out from the list.)**

**_Charles741 and Gin Kaminari Of The AzureSky_ ~ For adding this story to thei favourites.**

**_Charles741, Nemmi3583, skeiron and SneakyDevil_ For alerting**

**I'm really grateful to all of you!**


	7. Long Time, No See

Through the Enterna forest, filled with many magical Pokémon and amazing Pokémon strolled a young Pokémon researcher. The boy who went by the name of Gary Oak was travelling to Snowpoint city with a dark eeveelution.

"We're nearly at the cave Umbreon," The boy stated as he checked his poke nav.

The Pokémon nodded, and wagged his black tail slightly. Even though Umbreon was not the first Pokémon Gary Oak received, the two of them where noble friends and often travelled with each other. Being the skilled researcher, he was, Gary was able to easily understand his Pokémon's needs and feelings, due to their movements. This allowed the two partners to be even closer.

"Oh, look who it is," A voice belonging to a young man around the same age as Gary hollered from behind them.

Gary and his partner both turned around, and to their surprise Paul was standing by a neighbouring tree. The two stood there for a while until Paul drew closer.

"What do you want?" Gary asked the purple haired boy.

"What do you say about a battle?"

"No thanks, I have better things to do, and anyway there's no Pokémon centre around in case our Pokémon get injured."

Paul looked annoyed but seemed to understand so he just nodded.

"What do you say about going Snowpoint, together though, since we both know that we're both heading there," Offered Gary as he started walking off again.

"Alright," Paul sighed and followed the chestnut haired boy.

* * *

The conditions at lake Acuity where bitterly cold, the snow poured all around unstoppably and the lake was frozen solid and covered with a thick layer of beautiful, pure, white snow. And yet the temperature didn't seem to bother the blue Pokémon that was hovering around the tiny island in the middle of the lake.

It was true that Uxie was the guardian of Acuity lake and yet he was often visited by his brother Azelf, who liked to get together with an old friend who sometimes stopped by the different lakes.

"Pika!" A very friendly voice called out.

Azelf instantly turned around, and a wide smile lit across his face. The Pokémon floated over to where the sound was heard, and did a large, air backflip as he saw Ash and his two Pokémon approach.

"Hey, there Azelf, how are you?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Az, azelf, az" The Pokémon answered cheerfully as he flew around a bit.

"Glad to hear it," Ash beamed and Pikachu jumped of his shoulder, to play a little with his old friend.

Ash smiled at the pair and sat down on a large grey rock with Ninetails by his side.

"We haven't seen Azelf for a while, due to all the training we've been doing, right Ninetails?"

The fire Pokémon nodded as he placed his head on his paws and lay there for a while relaxing.

"Azelf, elf!" The legendary Pokémon called over to Ash who had his eyes closed.

The boy, hearing the Pokémon's called instantly flashed his eyes open and smiled, "Sure Azelf, why no, if you want a battle then we'll give you a battle,"

Ash stated as he jumped of a rock and, Ninetails pushed himself up onto all fours.

Azelf floated away to the opposite side of where Ash was heading. Pikachu bounced around in the snow; until he finally reached the rock his master was sitting on before and hopped onto it.

"Pikachu want to be the referee?" Ash asked while Ninetails jumped onto the field.

"Pika pi!" The mouse called excitedly.

"Alright, pokeball go!"

Ash's ball spun around in the air for a second or two, before releasing a Pokémon who bared a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. It also shared similarities with the harpy eagle. The Pokémon's plumage was mainly a brownish-gray, but had white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also had black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on the tail feathers. The downward-facing, red-tipped crest on its head made it appear larger in order to frighten its enemies.

Pikachu hopped onto the bird and both of them flew up into the sky to watch the battle unfold.

"Pika!" The mouse yelled, stating for the match to begin.

"Ninetails, use flamethrower!"

The fire Pokémon leapt into the air and with let out a powerful, hot fire attack which was dodged by Azelf who at the same time used shadow ball.

Ash knowing he couldn't avoid the move ordered for a counter move, "Energy Ball!"

The fire Pokémon released a large green orb from its mouth. The two balls, flaring with energy collided with each other, at first they looked evenly matched but then the energy ball exploded, while the shadow ball burst through the thick coat of smoke. Just as it was about to hit its target it burst. The fire Pokémon was pushed back a little because of the force but stayed strong, as it dug its claws into the snow.

"Now use dig!"

The fire/ physic type dug into the snow, while at the same time using its tails to cover the whole back up, to confuse its opponent.

Azelf knew that it had no chance of finding the hidden Pokémon, so it flew up where it was sure Ninetails couldn't get it.

Suddenly Ninetailes jumped out of the ground and did three summersaults, gliding a little higher into the air each time.

"Now, flamethrower!" Ash ordered to the Pokémon who straightened his legs out after the last summersault urging higher into the sky.

Pikachu swooped down on the flying Pokémon to examine the sight.

Azelf floated there in the sky having no were to escape, and waiting for the attack to hit…

* * *

**Alright finished right on time!**

**So this is the last chapter before the story goes _'On Hold'_ for a while, but during that time I'll make sure to go through and improve my chapters. _Thanks to all my readers especially the following:_**

**_ampplaca1, xDawntiger and Sneaky Devil ~ For reviewing_**

**_PokemonGeekGirl and Gamer David ~ For adding this story to their favourites_**

**_Gamer David ~ For alerting_**

**_Please pm me if I did not mention you in this list or the previous one. :)_**

**_ Thanks to all of you!_**


	8. Luxray and memories

Previously:

"Now use dig!"

The fire/ physic type dug into the snow, while at the same time using its tails to cover the whole back up, to confuse its opponent.

Azelf knew that it had no chance of finding the hidden Pokémon, so it flew up where it was sure Ninetales couldn't get it.

Suddenly Ninetales jumped out of the ground and did three summersaults, gliding a little higher into the air each time.

"Now, flamethrower!" Ash ordered to the Pokémon who straightened his legs out after the last summersault urging higher into the sky.

Pikachu swooped down on the flying Pokémon to examine the sight.

Azelf floated there in the sky having nowhere to escape, and waiting for the attack to hit…

* * *

Just as the fire type unbolted its mouth and smoke came flaring out, the fairy Pokémon swooped around, its tails suddenly covered by a strong silver beam as it swayed down and made contact with Ninetales's furry muzzle blocking the upcoming flames.

The fox Pokémon gave off a faint squeal but landed back on the snowy ground unharmed, but with a large, inflamed discoloration on its muzzle.

"Good job Ninetales, we'll finish it of here, we don't want you two getting too vicious now do we?" Ash yelled to the two exhausted Pokémon before adding, "Here catch!" As he threw two yellow sour berries at the Pokémon, who instantly swallowed them without a second thought.

"Pikachu pi!" The yellow rodent called from its seat on the winged Pokémon, he raised both paws up and then brought them back down, signifying a draw.

Ninetales trotted over to its master, now healed by the berry and sat by his feet whilst the boy crouched down and stroked the Pokémon's fringe while he examined its, now-almost-healed nose.

Pikachu then hopped of the aerial Pokémon and summersaulted onto the ground beside his friends.

"Well done Pikachu, good job Staraptor now return," Ash praised the two Pokémon, before returning Staraptor back into its pokeball; the Pokémon screeched its name before disappearing within a bright red flash.

Pikachu waved the Pokémon of and leapt onto its master's shoulder.

Ash then erected up and grinned at Azelf, "Good job, you've learnt a lot and I'm sure we'll meet again soon, but for now we should better be heading off"

Azelf nodded and as the boy tossed his bag over his shoulder and waved good bye, the young legendary performed a few tricks in the air; his way of saying good bye.

* * *

"It's pretty dark in here right Azumarill?" Misty the red haired trainer asked as she cycled through the almost black cave of Mt. Coronet.

"Azu," Agreed her cobalt and snowy rabbit Pokémon which was sitting in the basket holding the purple egg in its paws.

"HELP!"

"Azumarill!" The rabbit Pokémon responded instantly at the call for help.

"Yeah, I heard it, it was coming from over there," Misty exclaimed as she propped down lower over the holding bar of the bike and peddled as fast as she could through the darkness.

When Misty finally halted, she could see a Pokémon whose appearance was based on that of a fully-grown lion. It had three gold-coloured rings on the backs of its legs. It had eyes with golden pupils and irises and red scleras. The Pokémon had a blue body partly covered with a spiky black mane from its head to its front legs and parts of its back legs. It had a long, thin black tail with a gold four-pointed star shape on the tip.

"It looks like that Pokémon is trying to pull someone up from that cliff edge!" Misty exclaimed shocked as she sprinted of to the clearing, dropping her bike carelessly on the floor, luckily Azumarill escaped just in time with the egg.

When Misty arrived by the large creature's side she looked down and was surprised to see a girl around her age, maybe a little younger, hanging off of the cliff edge, her dark bluish green bangs where cut short, covering half of her forehead. On either side of her face her bangs where dangling down cut shortly down to her shoulders. She had two high ponytails which reached just below her ears. Her chestnut eyes where filled with worry as she tried to grab something. She wore a green long sleeved shirt with a white collar hood hanging at the back. Her navy jeans were folded up slightly reaching down to her ankles and a tint of her dark socks was visible from under her tricoloured trainers.

"Grab onto my hand!" Misty called to the girl which responded almost instantly with a nod of her head.

She reached up with her free hand and attempted to grab the red haired girl's hand. Even though she missed at first she finally managed, and then both Misty and the indigo Pokémon managed to pull the girl up.

Misty swiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her palm and smiled.

"Thank you," The teenager with the chestnut eyes whispered as she hugged the lion and looked at Misty.

"Oh, no problem but how did you manage to fall?" She asked as she stood up and brushed the dust of her clothes, she then offered her hand to the girl which took it and treacherously managed to pull herself up.

Misty then led the girl to a bunch of large rocks which she sat on and encouraged the girl to do the same. After taking her seat the lass started explaining.

"I was heading to Snowpoint City with my Luxray when I saw an orange flash of light heading our way, and it didn't seem to slow down, I tried to get out of the way but I was too late and it bashed straight into me, causing me to lose my balance and fall. Luxray then leapt over and grabbed me by the sleeve."

"Wow, you have a very courageous protector then," Misty grinned as she glanced at the Pokémon resting beside its trainer.

"Yeah, I think it was returning the favour,"

Misty looked confused at this and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Well, you see, when Luxray was still a shinx we slipped and nearly fell down a cliff in a cave but I managed to hold on and grabbed shinx holding it close to me. Then an old friend of mine helped as back up." The girl blushed at the last bit, and seamed to daze of for a little. Before she whispered under her breath "Ash" she was then being brought back to reality by Misty who stood up and smiled at the pair sitting on the rock.

"Well, since we're both heading to Snowpoint why don't you join us?" Misty asked.

The girl returned the smile before nodding her head, accepting the offer.

"Alright come on then," Misty beckoned as she walked over to her bike and picked it up her rabbit partner jumping into the basket accompanied by the lilac egg.

Her new friend then joined her side with the electric type following.

"I'm Misty by the way," The red haired reached out her hand, which was soon met by her companion's.

"I'm Angie and this is Luxray" The girls smiled as they shook hands, and Azumarill excitedly jumped up, causing both girls to laugh.

* * *

**Alright so chapter seven is finally up (sorry that it's so short)! Thanks for all the reviews, you're the best guys. I have to clear a few things up but before that I wanted to mention that during the time this story was on hold I managed to plan out five to six chapters for this story. So now all I have to do is type them up and post, done! So how about this I will post every chapter once a month on the third week of the month's Sunday. Unless, here comes the good part; For every alert I will post a day earlier, for every favourite I will post two days earlier, for every community alert I will post three days earlier, for every alert Five days earlier for someone who alerts and favourites, four days earlier and finally for someone who alerts, favourites and reviews; A WEEK earlier! So… l will be waiting! :D **

**Alright so with that out of the way I want to mention two things one which was stated, by Guest but I turned it into a question and the other thing is something a lot of people keep requesting so, let's begin: **

**Question, **

**How come Ash understood Azelf?**

**Well, that will be answered, possibly in the next chapter, if not the one after. I can tell you this though it isn't anything special, it's actually pretty easy to guess even though I didn't really include much clues.**

**I think that's all, if you have any questions, statements, pointers please feel free to review or pm me. I'm usually free to chat to if you just feel bored or if you would like to recommend me a fanfic feel free****J****! Anyway for those of you who ask me to write longer chapters, well… I really would love to but sometimes I don't want to give too much away and sometimes I'm so over schedule that I just try updating as quickly as possible. But that also means I take greater care with shorter chapters, so they are hopefully better.**

**So now to finish off I would like to thank every one of my readers especially these for enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it: **

**Do the RAWR and Guest ~ for your wonderful and helpful reviews.**

**Baba1989, ~ for adding this story to your favourites.**

**Algrandz, Darman Skirata, GarangutanYoshi, Uranium235 ~ for adding this story to their favourites and alerting.**

**The Forgotten Poet ~ for alerting**

_**Thank you to all of you mentioned above as well as those of you who keep reading this story and believe in me. **_


	9. Lost in the Ice of Hope

**Sorry to all of my readers for the late update I promise I'll make up for it by updating the next chapter earlier xx**

* * *

The snow was leaking from the clouds unstoppably covering the ground below in a pure white cool coat. The gust froze everything in its way with no mercy. The bare trees wore their winter cloaks as they danced around with the howling wind. The golden sun leisurely set, unthreatened by the sub-zero temperature. No houses were visible through the snow and every second of the day spent outside seemed like an hour. No one dared to face these conditions and almost always stayed away at times like these, when the weather signalled nothing else but an upcoming hail storm. And yet through the dense snow-covered mountain a single human being marched through the snow with two four footed figures beside him. The man's black hood was overlapping his cap which sat on the black mop of his hear. His normally olive, tanned skin was now a little paler than normal but other than that remained perfectly unharmed. The electric rodent on his shoulder didn't even look away as a sudden jolt of freezing air bashed into them; he simply shook the feeling of, and enjoyed the fresh air. The other, larger Pokémon seemed even more unfazed, with every step it made the snow around its paw melted, making it even easier for the fire-fox to move forward alongside its master.

"We should find a place to stay overnight, a serious hail storm is approaching." Ash the young traveller suggested.

The two Pokémon immediately looked at him. A small laugh escaped the lad as he looked at the two surprised Pokémon.

"Surprised that I'm thinking about a rest when we're so close?" Ash asked still grinning.

The two creatures nodded. They knew their master very well, and no matter how long he's been away from civilisation his personality seemed pretty much in tacked. There for they knew that no small hail storm was going to stop their trainer when they were so close, and yet…

"Oh, come on guys we all know that there is a big competition before us and we need the rest," Ash explained a bit more seriously this time.

Neither Pokémon disagreed with him this time as they looked back at the way they were heading. Suddenly a small hut zoomed into view. The walls where dull and grey, the roof looked old but stood strong and protective. The wooden door was open a crack and an elderly woman stood near the door shouting, yet her voice was carried away by the wind in the opposite direction. This meant that neither Ash nor his Pokémon could hear her clearly.

As they approached closer the lady seemed to notice them and cautiously approached them through the thick snow the wind growing stronger by the minute, muting out every other sound except for the howling gust.

Ash instantaneously acknowledged that something was wrong and increased his pace. When the group where close enough they finally heard the hopeful, sad voice of the lady.

"Please help us find our granddaughters, please," She yelped desperately as she finally reached Ash and nearly collapsed, as another powerful gust attacked, knocking her of her feet.

Luckily Ash managed to capture her before she made contact with the cold ground below, stabilising her back up.

When she was up once more she didn't thank him just repeated herself, "Please help us find them," She sobbed into his free shoulder, while Pikachu patted her on the head gently.

"Excuse me ma'am but could you explain to us what happened, then we could try and help?"

The old lady wiped the frozen tears off her cheeks and nodded at the statement, before she walked towards the hut, signalling for Ash to follow.

They made their way through the thick snow-covered ground; Ash allowed the old lady to lean on him for support when needed and, Ninetales did not growl or try to attack her in any way.

When they finally stepped inside the hut and Ash pulled the door shut behind him, he was overwhelmed by how much colder it was inside. He looked around the small house ignoring the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"So you haven't found them," Sighed a sad voice from the opposite side of the hut.

An old man with grey hair, squinted eyes and a small white moustache stood up from above an old, but large fire place. There were two smaller hearths that stood on each side of the room but none of them was lit.

The lady shook her head slightly and tears formed in her eyes again.

The older man's expression fell slightly.

"It's a little chilly in here" Ash said, hoping he didn't sound rude but wanting someone to notice him.

"Yes," The older man nodded, it was clear that he only now noticed Ash standing by the entrance.

"I can't seem to be able to light any of the fireplaces," He added.

"I can help with that," Ash offered before he looked down at his faithful fire type partner.

The Pokémon stood up and trotted over to the largest fireplace. It opened its mouth and smoke flew out covering the large amount of firewood, which suddenly blazed up, flames flying up madly before finally calming down.

Ninetales then made its way to the smaller fireplace which lit up even easier, and the house was already warm and toasty. As the Pokémon travelled across the wooden floor to the last source of the soon-to-come heat, Ash noticed Pikachu's ears flicker in with surprise and he followed his Pokémon's sight all the way to the door.

"What is it buddy?" He asked.

"Pi," The Pokémon whispered in answer.

Suddenly the door burst open letting in another freezing portion of snow into the hut, but this time a young girl around the age of eight with a brown fox Pokémon burst in, shutting the door after her.

She leaned back on the door and slid down until she landed with a thump on the floor. Her Purple hair, which looked like it was once in two shoulder length ponytails, was now stuck all over her sweaty face and her fringe was all over the place. The girl had a light denim jacket with the dark side on the bottom folded as well as the neck. A red shirt was peeking out from under her jacket and a long indigo scarf with purple ends hung around her neck. She wore red chinos and dark red boots as well as pink gloves.

Beside the young girl collapsed on the floor was a small brown Eevee with a dark pink hat that sat on its head.

The next thing he knew the old lady was hugging the girl tightly, while crying and trying to help her up. What happened next though surprised them all though. The lass, who Ash heard the granny call Lucy, looked up her bright purple eyes shining in the light s she whispered "Maya…" The couple suddenly froze stiff. Ash knew something was up, how bent down beside the little brown fox Pokémon and stroked it, closing his eyes.

A minute later his eyelids burst open as he nodded to the Eevee and switched his gaze to his fire Pokémon.

"Wait here, Ninetales, help them out, we'll be back soon," Ash said as he tugged his murky red bag of and dropped it into the empty seat near the small TV.

Ash then pulled hard on the door knob and jumped out back into the cold, pulling the door towards him, then running through the thick white winter land, With no one but his starter and best friend; Pikachu on his shoulder.

* * *

After a while of running in the deep snow Ash could feel the hurricane nearing closer every second, he only had a limited amount of time left and both he and Pikachu knew it.

"Pika pi!" The small mouse exclaimed she pointed his small, yellow finger towards an ice cave looming in the distance.

"You think it's there, buddy?" Ash asked as he finally slowed down but didn't stop running.

The rodent nodded and bent down lower over Ash's shoulder to improve his balance. Ash agreed with the mouse and headed in the direction of the frozen cave.

Finally Ash and Pikachu reached the mouth of the cave which loomed high and proud over them. Without hesitating the pair walked in. The cave was dark but the small amount of electricity emitted from Pikachu's cheeks was enough to show them where they were going.

The cave was icy and yet proved to be warmer than outside, the ground was very slippery, but with all the training she had he easily managed to trot through the cave unharmed. Ash had to stop when he reached the split of the cave leading into two separate directions. Ash closed his eyes for a second and after reopening them again he towards the right mouth and moved on. The light grew stronger each time they made a step forward. In the end Pikachu was no longer the light source.

After a few more minutes of walking the pair finally reached a large cave with a massive slide, it was impossible to see where it ended but after sharing a brief grin Pokémon and trainer jumped onto the ice slide.

There were many heart-stopping moments during their little journey down into the heart of the ice cave. But working together they pulled through. When they finally landed with a thump Ash was surprised to see a girl very similar to the one from the hut. Her purple hair was in two plaits though. Her clothes looked exactly the same excluding the colures, where blue replaced red and green replaced pink. Their jackets on the other hand looked the same if you ignored the ripped up sleeve on this one with blood stained all around. This girl also looked a tint older around twelve. Another Eevee lay by her side both unconscious, but breathing. Ash saw the massive ice rock in the middle of the cave and instantly imagined what the girl was planning to do. He smiled slightly realising that at her age he was pretty much the same. Ash unclipped one of his pokeballs from his belt and with a bright flash a shadowy cat creature appeared and within a split second disappeared along with Ash and the gang.

* * *

"Thanks, now return," Whispered Ash as supported the girl with one hand and with the other held a pokeball, and the Pokémon was gone once again, "It won't be long now hold on, you'll be out of their soon," he added to the vanished pokeball as he clipped it back onto his belt.

Ash now placed the small Eevee into the girl's hands and picked her up before knocking on the door of the hut. He wasn't too surprised that Lucy opened the door, her Eevee by her side like usual.

"Maya!" She squealed her large purple eyes gleaming excitedly, she moved out of the way, holding the door open as Ash rushed through and placed the frozen estimated-twelve year old on the sofa.

The younger girl immediately dropped to her knees beside her sister. Soon both their grandparents came they cried happily and Ninetales re-joined Ash and Pikachu.

After quite a long time the old man offered Ash one of the rooms to stay in overnight which the boy happily accepted. Even though Ash knew that Maya wouldn't wake up for quite some time he still hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

That night when Ash was in the kitchen getting some water while everyone was asleep, he remembered his mum who loved him and cared for him for so long. Ash shook the thought out of his head or at least pushed it to the back of his mind. When he flicked the light back of and walked through the living room of the cosy, warm hut he heard a quiet whisper, "Thank you"

* * *

**Oki, so I finished chapter 8 thanks to all of you for all the encouragement and all I can say now is thank you to all of you especially:**

**Pokedexter ~ For reviewing.**

**Angel Born of Darkness, Pokedexter, Skilyh and Shilyh, Miclimp and Sidestory ~ For alerting this story.**

**xXRose-the-MagicatXx, sidestory, dragonwolf12, Mizuki-Neko ~ For adding this story to their favourites. **

**Remember; For every alert I will post a day earlier, for every favourite I will post two days earlier, for every community alert I will post three days earlier, for every alert Five days earlier for someone who alerts and favourites, four days earlier and finally for someone who alerts, favourites and reviews; A WEEK earlier!**

**I also wanted to say that I went over and changed a few of my previous chapters, but they're still pretty much the same. Anyway I'll be looking forward to more reviews, alerts etc. :D**


	10. (Side Chapter) The Key to the Heart

**Hi everyone it's korne-Pokémon-luv here and I just wanted to thank you all for being such great readers and sticking to this story, anyway I just wanted to say that this is a side chapter therefor you don't have to read it, it doesn't have much of an effect on the story line. If you prefer you can read the summery at the bottom of this chapter in the AN. Anyway I hope that those of you who read this chapter will enjoy it and review!**

* * *

The room was dark with the only source of light coming from the small gap between the almost-fully-drawn curtains. The only thing visible in the room was the cream coloured back wall and the outline of a fresh, blue covered bed. The room didn't have a carpet to trap the heat, but there was a small circular rug on the floor beside the bed. A small figure lay on it curled into a ball, covering its face with its tails. The room seemed peaceful, and calm the only source of noise was coming from the quite snoring of the figure that lay on the bed, beside a smaller fur ball.

Very slowly, and carefully the wooden door of the bedroom slipped open and the darkened face of a young girl peeped through the crack. Her lilac eye seemed to glow slightly as her eyesight adjusted to the darkness, and she saw the outline of the sleeping figure. She smiled as she pulled the door back to its previous position, but just when it was about to click into place she heard the soothing deep voice coming from inside.

"Is that all you came here for, to watch me sleep?" The voice asked more in a joking tone than serious.

The girl blushed as she heard this and pushed the door back open slightly. She was surprised to see the curtains where now drawn and the, before sleeping figure was now sitting on the bed with the yellow rodent by his side and the larger Pokémon sitting by the bed its muzzle on the side of the mattress as the boy stroked its head.

The guy on the bed who we know as Ash smiled when he saw the young girl's surprised reaction.

"How about you join us and explain what you were up to in that cave alone," Ash offered.

The familiar figure seemed to relax as she nodded and walked through the door, taking a seat on the chair by the desk, her arm was in a snowy white sling that was tied at the back of her neck with a strong knot. A small brown Pokémon hopped into the room after the girl and sat beside her.

"So, Maya right?"

The girl blushed, a vibrant ruby at the sound of her name, coming from the voice of the older boy. She nodded and saw him smile encouraging her to carry on. Maya took a deep breath and started her story quietly but still within ear-shot, she stared down as she started, playing with a loose string of her violet, long nightgown.

"Well you see," She stammered looking down at her Eevee, which looked back playfully.

"I wanted to set out on a Pokémon journey with my Eevee, my parents sent me here with my sister to deliver something to my grandparents, but also to check if I was ready to leave." She paused for a second before carrying on, "We accomplished it well but my parents still weren't convinced. They said that maybe if I and Lucy had stronger Pokémon which could protect us, then we may be able to go together." She looked back at her Eevee again.

"But well you see, I don't want another Pokémon except for Eevee and neither does Lucy, so we decided to try and get our Eevees to evolve. After a lot of research we found out that as well as evolving with the evolution rocks, there is an ice rock deep inside that cave which could evolve our Eevees so we headed out there." She kept her head low as she added, "I know I was stupid, thinking I can just go there and simply get Eevee to evolve," She sighed.

"Actually it wasn't the smartest idea, but that doesn't make you stupid," Ash said reassuringly and both Maya and Eevee looked up at him.

"The only stupid thing you did was not believe in your Eevee's strength and your friendship." Both the girl and her furry partner looked up at each other and blinked before returning their gaze to Ash, who was now stroking Pikachu under the chin.

"You see, your bond with each other is very strong, but because you were so caught up with trying to get Eevee to evolve you shut your heart out completely to it, and there for instead of your Eevee evolving in the cave, you were attacked. But there is another way to get Eevee to evolve," Ash begun and the girl looked at him even more intensely.

"But you have to take to mind the fact that, Eevee's opinion is also required, maybe it doesn't want to evolve. You also have to remember that when it evolves as well as its appearance changing its personality may also get affected and therefore Eevee may be more ignorant, aggressive than now. On the other hand though Eevee will make your dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer, come true when it evolves, it will be able to protect you, it will be stronger and if your bond is very strong it will evolve to love you and care for you maybe even more than now." Ash smiled as he said the last part.

Maya stared at Ash her eyes growing bigger as tears seemed to form, she dropped to her knees beside her Pokémon and hugged it, "Sorry I ignored you Eevee and didn't even ask if you want to evolve or if you're happy the way you are." She sobbed making Ash and his Pokémon smile.

Some tears escaped Maya's eyes and one crystal tear dropped onto the Eevee's head. Suddenly with a bright flash the entire room was covered in a blinding light.

Soon the light begun to disappear and surprisingly now in place of the tiny helpless Eevee stood a beautiful pink cat Pokémon. The tip of its tail was split in two, waving in happiness and the clear, tear-made crystal shone brightly on its head. Maya opened her eyes for the first time after the unexpected flash and her eyes shone in disbelief. She looked over at Ash who exchanged looks with Pikachu, she then returned her focus on the cat which smiled and beamed in excitement.

"Espeon," It announced as it leapt out of the girls arms and trotted over to Pikachu, which instantly hopped of the bed to join its new friend.

"Thank you…" Maya whispered as she looked at Ash and wiped a dry tear off of her face.

"I didn't do anything; it was all your doing Maya, you finally managed to find the key to unlock your heart." Ash explained as he stroked his fire Pokémon under the chin.

Maya gave a slight smile and nodded as she looked at her partner again, well then "Thank you for helping us yesterday, uh... umm" The girl hesitated as she realised she didn't know the boy's name.

"Call me A… Satoshi" At this statement Pikachu's ears flickered as he stopped playing around and looked at his master.

Maya looked back at Ash and couldn't help but blush slightly as she smiled, not noticing the surprised look on the mouse.

_(Ash was about to give his real name out to the girl, and it wasn't by accident, did he think this young girl was worthy enough to hear his name? If so why did he change his mind? I guess it'll take some time to find out what's going on in the mind of a young trainer like himself.)_

* * *

**Chapter finished! Sorry that it's kind of short but it's just a side chapter.**

**Alright for those of you who missed this chapter out here are a few summary points.**

***Ash and his Pokémon, who are resting in their room at the small hut the old couple offered them, are awoken by the sound of their door opening.**

***The door closes and during that split second Ninetails opens the curtains.**

***Ash calls the person in and a blushing face of Maya appears, followed by her Eevee.**

***Maya sits at the chair by the desk her arm in a sling.**

***Maya explains to Ash why she went to the cave and what happened.**

***Ash explains to Maya about Pokémon evolution and comments on how strong her bond with her Eevee was before she closed her heart up.**

***Maya then cries while apologising to Eevee, this unlocks her heart once again and her tear falls on Eevee's head causing it to evolve.**

***The newly evolved Espeon turns out to have a crystal gem on its head made from the girl's tear.**

***Maya thanks Ash who says it was all her doing he did nothing to help.**

***Ash then almost gives his name out but changes his mind and gives his fake name 'Satoshi'.**

**And We'll go back to the main story line next chapter!**

**I would like to thank all my readers like always, especially the following:**

**_Starlighz and Alpha B. A. 7_ _~ For reviewing._**

**_Starlighz, Shadowmwape, razska'spromise, Victinis Victory, Mizuki-Neko and HollowUltimania ~ For adding this story to their favourites. _**

**_Alpha B. A. 7, CansIHasYaoi, HollowUltimania, OcarinaOfDoom, Skilvh and Shilvh, Victinis Victory, awesomeness-rocks, dragonwolf12, razska'spromise, shadowmwape and starlighz ~ For alerting (I think this is the longest list so far.)_**

**Thank you to all of you. I know I still posted later than supposed to but I had to rewrite the proper chapter so much I just decided to put this side chapter in place of it, since the proper one still needs to be worked upon.**


	11. Tears from a photograph

**Alright guys I was really bored so I decided to post this chapter earlier than planned well actually exactly a month earlier so I hope it doesn't seem to rushed. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

It was early afternoon; the sun was shining over the snow covered land, its beautiful beams reflecting off of the pure, white coat of the frosty world. The gentle breeze ruffled the brunches of the bare trees. Apart from the endless sea of snow and trees, there was a tiny hut, the walls where pale the door was old, and yet the warmth from inside could be felt all around.

A single creature sat near the door, awaiting its master. Its creamy fur swayed with the wind along with its beautiful, long nine tails. The ground around the magnificent creature was scorched. There was no snow around the Pokémon, nor was there any grass, there was only the burnt, dry prairie, which was caused by the heat emitted from the Pokémon's body.

The creature gracefully stud up at the sound of the wooden door opening. Its nine tails started wagging as he saw a tall, tanned boy with a black hoodie; even though it was no longer snowing the hood was still sitting on the boy's black baseball cap that had a single yellow thunderbolt on the front. His raven-coloured hair seemed to pop out at every angle from under the two. His buggy dark denim trousers where buckled up by a brown belt, which had six pokeballs attached, however this accessory was hidden under the black hoodie. He had simple dark sneakers on his feet and black fingerless gloves covering his hands. His bag was slung around his left shoulder.

The teen who we know as Ash Ketchum threw his arms in the air as he took in the fresh, cold air of the outside world. Suddenly two girls run out of the hut, both with lilac hair, however one of them had hers darker. They both had their bags horizontally, the belts resting on their right shoulders. The taller girl had one of her arms in a sling; however that did not seem to bother her.

Both girls copied Ash as they breathed in the fresh air. The youngest girl then turned around and as she did a brown fur ball landed in her arms smiling wildly. The girl also known as Lucy turned back around to where her sister and new friend where staring. A small yellow mouse with a blue scarf and a purple split tailed Pokémon run through the door, the rodent leapt onto the boy's right shoulder and the cat stood beside the older girl.

Ninetales sighed as she saw the three Pokémon and swiftly jogged to her master's side where she sat on the ground, instantly causing the snow around her to melt. Surprisingly though as she picked her head up a smile covered her face as well as Pikachu's and the other two Pokémon's.

The horizon before them was beautiful now that the snow passed and everything was visible. The sleet coated trees stretched on for miles without end; a small, sapphire river flowed peacefully not far from the hill they stood upon. Further down where many spruce trees covered in greenery, and coated with beautiful glistening snowflakes. Far away into the horizon large tower poked through the distant mist.

"You can see the Pokémon academy!" Lucy, the younger of the sisters exclaimed, as she awoke from her fantasy.

Maya nodded at her sister's sudden outburst, but the grin on her face still stayed showing her excitement.

The older couple then walked out of the doors of the hut, the older man spoke "You should get going after all the competition's going to begin soon" The older lady nodded her head at the statement.

Ash agreed and was about to try to get the sisters' attention when Pikachu pointed a finger up to the sky, "Pika!" It exclaimed happily.

Ash's gaze followed the direction of the mouse's finger. He smirked as he looked back down the shade radiated from his cap covered his eyes. Both girls noticed this and looked at the sky where Pikachu was staring.

"What is that?" Maya asked the thing that was on both of the girls' minds.

Up in the light blue sky covered with fluffy white clouds three dark dots glided through the sky in the direction of the group. One was slightly smaller than the other two. However was just as fast. They closed in quick.

The girls looked at Ash with terrified eyes, "Satoshi, what is that?" Maya asked once again speaking for both of the girls.

"Those are friends of mine," He answered as he picked his head back up.

Within seconds the dots became blobs and then three winged figures landed on the snow with a large thud, causing the ground to shake a little under the force.

"Our rides are here" Ash said the smirk on his face spreading.

The girls looked shocked, Espeon stood in a stance ready for battle even after hearing what Ash had said. Eevee however borrowed its face into his trainer's hands shivering gently. Ninetales just sat on the now scorched ground washing its left paw like a cat. Pikachu who was sitting excitedly on Ash's shoulder cried its name as he waved in the direction of the three figures.

The sun hid behind the clouds at that moment, the leader of the three birds was a brown colour with a tan underbelly, red tail feathers and black marking around its eyes. However the most noticeable features where the feathers on its head-crest the where nearly as long as its body, and yellow and red in colour. It spread its large wings in greeting as it bellowed "Pidgeot" causing Espeon to shiver as well as everyone else except for the bird Pokémon, Ash and his Pokémon.

The other two Pokémon which stood behind it bowed their heads slightly towards Ash and Pikachu. One of them, the bigger one had a golden coloring and a triangle pattern of a darker shade running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail where a sharp red/orange although the underside of its wings where the same golden colour as most of its body. It had bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that looked similar to eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes was cream in coloration, its talons where dark like the triangles on its tummy. Its beak and the nails of its talons where light pink. Additionally, the Pokémon's irises where red.

The last bird which was a head smaller from the previous one bore a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. It also shared similarities with the harpy eagle. The Pokémon's plumage was mainly a brownish-gray, but had white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also has black pigmentation on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on the tail feathers. It also had a downward-facing, red-tipped crest on its head making it appear larger.

"Oh my what amazing Pokémon," The elderly lady exclaimed as her violet eyes scanned the creatures, this time it was time for her husband to nod I agreement.

Pikachu couldn't wait any longer he jumped of Ash's shoulder, at that same time the sun arose once more from behind the clouds and the wind blew the blue scarf which the mouse wore. The sun's rays shone right at the mouse making the large scar on his side reflect the light with a glimmer. No one seemed to notice this however except for Maya who stared, shock written all over her face, however as soon as the rodent landed back on the snow the scar was once again hidden by the scarf, bringing Maya out of her hypnosis. She blinked twice not believing what she had just seen.

Pikachu raced across the snow until he finally reached the place where the birds where standing. The mouse waved excitedly to the leader of the pack. The bird closed her eyes and nodded, a smile could be seen rising across her beak. She then lowered her head almost all the way to the ground and Pikachu exclaimed his name in happiness as he leapt on to the top of it. Pidgeot then raised her head up and looked at the surprised group. Ash just smiled warmly at the birds as he walked towards them, followed by his fire type who melted the snow beneath them.

"I don't know how you do it, but you always know when we need you "Ash praised as he stroked the side of the Pidgeot's face, she closed her eyes once more proudly, enjoying the attention.

Ash then walked over to the other two Pokémon behind her also patting them as he asked "How have you been?"

Both Pokémon whispered their names proudly. Causing Ash to laugh quietly. He then turned around to face everyone, as he said loudly "Alright meet Pidgeot, Staraptor and Notowl, they offered to give us a hand in getting to Snowpoint city," He explained.

Ash then motioned to the two sisters and their Pokémon to come to him, they obediently followed.

"Lucy you'll go on Staraptor," Ash said as he led the girl to the smallest bird.

Ash cupped his hands together. Lucy looked at him and he encouraged her to put her foot on. The younger sister nodded and did as she was told. Ash then gave her a gentle leg up and she landed neatly on the bird. He then turned and was a little surprised to see Maya sitting on Noctowl but he simply nodded and walked to the largest of the birds. Pidgeot lowered herself down and Ash carefully, leapt onto her feathery back.

Ninetales moved out of the way of the birds, she was powerful and the heat that was emitted from her body could easily burn the flying types. Ash nodded to her. When the grandparents where saying their goodbyes to the two girls and Ash was sure no one was looking he pulled a single pokeball off his belt and a bright light escaped it, luckily it was hidden away by the flying Pokémon's body.

The sun once again went down, the Pokémon which emerged from the pokeball was hidden away in the shadows only its split tails where visible.

"Now I want you to stay hidden in the bushes, then when we leave, Ninetales I want you to run to the bushes and then teleport away to Snowpoint and wait for us near the Academy but make sure no one sees you. Alright?" Ash whispered to the two Pokémon that stood in the shadows.

Movement could be seen and Ash knew that they understood so with that the split tail Pokémon dashed away to the safety of the nearby bushes.

Ash sat back up and looked at Pikachu who smiled. The grandparents finally walked back to the hut where they stood by the door.

"Are you ready?" Asked Ash, "Then off we go!"

Ash could see that Maya was looking down at Ninetales surprised and she was about to say something, but was interrupted when the powerful wing of the Pokémon beneath them started to shake and just seconds later they were in the sky.

* * *

The elderly couple stood by the hut waving them off until they were out of sight. Above the clouds. Surprisingly they didn't see the fire Pokémon which raced off into the greenery as soon as its trainer was out of sight.

* * *

"Bye guys!" The blue haired coordinator shouted across the corridor to her two friends as the waved back and walked down the corridor where their rooms were waiting.

Dawn walked into her room and closed the door behind her; she then spun around on the spot and looked around. The room was massive, the walls where a pure white colour with a cream carpet. There were two bunk beds in the room. The duvets that where lying on the bottom bunks where a slight tint of pink while the top bunks had completely white duvets. They looked clean and fresh. Two tiny tea tables with a draw each sat beside the bottom bunks. A white closet sat on Dawn's left side. There was also another door on her right which lead to the bathroom. Under the large window with a white painted frame sat a small desk with a snowy chair pushed in evenly under it. A computer screen sat on the desk with the computer beneath it.

"It's really pretty isn't it Piplup?" The bluenette asked as she jumped onto one of the bottom bunks beside the penguin.

On the other side of her sat her large black bag. She had all her stuff for the competition inside there. Including her swimming suit just in case, her cheerleader outfit after all maybe there'll be someone who needs to be cheered on, her apron for making poffins, waitress outfit just in case, as well as her pajamas. However Dawn also had a very special photograph in the left pocket of her bag.

"I'm so exhausted," Dawn said as she yawned.

Piplup nodded his head in agreement as he too yawned creating a small bubble in his beak which popped seconds after when he closed his mouth again.

"We should get to sleep now; after all we never know the battle may start tomorrow." Dawn explained as she sat up and unbuttoned her coat revealing a black top with semicircles at the bottom (instead of the zigzag pattern) a white vest peeked through from underneath and curved around neatly. She had a red skirt with two folds on the side, and on her wrist was a poketch with a white frame and a band that went around her wrist, the band had three stripes the top and bottom once where red however the middle one was black.

Dawn rummaged through her bag until she found her old pink two piece pajamas, with a zip up long sleeved top and trousers with a yellow stripe running on the side. Her Pajama top also had two yellow stripes at the bottom and on the side.

"I'll be right back!" She exclaimed as she raced to the bathroom leaving Piplup behind.

The penguin Pokémon sat on the bed waiting for its trainer, however just then something caught its attention. A white paper lay on the floor it was closer to rectangle than square, it lay beside the red coat. Piplup hopped of the bed and waddled towards it, when it was just inches away the water type realized that it wasn't paper but a photo lying upside down.

"Pip," It whispered curiously, it leant over and using its beak it flipped the photo over.

But as soon as the snapshot lay upwards reflecting the light from the light bulb, the penguin regretted what it had done, tears collected in its large, round eyes. Without thinking the Pokémon grabbed the print and pushed it all the way to the bottom of the side pocket from the bag. It then leapt onto the bed and allowed the tears to overtake it.

A few minutes later Dawn emerged from the bathroom, to her surprise she saw Piplup sleeping on the bed head buried in the covers. She smiled, as she walked towards her bag and placed her clothes in, after that she walked to the light switch and flicked it off.

"Goodnight Piplup," She whispered as she lay down beside her starter.

* * *

**Liked it? I hope you did, anyway so there's a poll on my profile 'In Back to the Past should Ash be able to use aura?' please vote its only going to be up for a week since I need to know for the next chapter.**

**Like always I would like to thank all my readers and special thanks goes too...**

_**Starlighz, Alpha B. A. 7~ For reviewing.**_

_**Bluestorm1990, Phant0m212 and hajeboro~ For adding this story to their favourites.**_

_**Bluestorm1990 and hajeboro~ For alerting.**_

**Please inform me if I forgot to mention you in any of the above ;) **

**Anyway thank you to all of you who are reading this story and please vote on the poll.**


End file.
